


A Godforsaken Place

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M, Pirate Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you really want to do this,” Lydia continued, “if you really want to sail to the weird and haunted shores at World’s End, you need a captain.” <br/>Footsteps echoed down the stairs in the corner of the shack. Stiles’ stomach dropped, along with his jaw, at their new captain. <br/>“Now, tell me,” Deucalion grinned. “What has Peter Hale done to my ship?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Godforsaken Place

_The crew of the_ Alpha _sat around Deaton’s shack, the atmosphere dark and solemn. Lydia, Deaton’s assistant, walked around the room with a tray of some sort of hot beverage for each of them; Boyd, Isaac, the twins, Scott. When she came to Stiles, she stopped and smiled sadly. “To help with the cold,” she said, handing him his mug, “and the sorrow.” She gave a look that told him that she knew exactly what he’d done –that he’d killed Peter. He took the drink with a nod and averted his eyes. She handed Derek, who stood quietly beside Stiles, a mug as well._

 _“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I know that you thought that, with Peter’s help, you could catch the_ Flying Dutchman _and set your sister free.”_

 _A pang of guilt struck Stiles. Derek just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Peter’s gone, along with the_ Alpha _and Cora.”_

_Across the room, Deaton sighed. “Of all those I’ve encountered, Peter Hale is the last person that I would’ve guessed would sacrifice themselves for others.” His eyes shifted to Stiles. “I guess he finally found something he cared about more than himself._

Great, _Stiles thought, hanging his head._ More guilt.

_An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled closer to Derek. “Stiles,” he whispered. “If there was anything I could do…”_

_“Would you do it?”_

_Stiles head snapped up to look at Lydia, who was staring at them with calculating eyes. “Would you really? Would you sail all the way to World’s End to save Peter Hale from his fate?”_

_The pirates all shared a look, before nodding. A wide smile grew on her face and she looked to Deaton, who gave her an encouraging nod._

_“If you really want to do this,” Lydia continued, “if you really want to sail to the weird and haunted shores at World’s End, you need a captain.”_

_Footsteps echoed down the stairs in the corner of the shack. Stiles’ stomach dropped, along with his jaw, at their new captain._

_“Now, tell me,” Deucalion grinned. “What has Peter Hale done to my ship?”_

* * *

 

Stiles pulled his coat tighter across his body to block out the cold, holding back a shiver as he stared down from the upper deck at his shipmates blankly. Deucalion was over on the lower deck with Scott, Boyd and Isaac reading the charts Captain Erica Reyes had given them back in Singapore (Well, technically Scott stole them, but she let him keep them). Deaton was off doing something mystical and weird elsewhere. Liam, the captain of the _Davenport_ , was navigating the ship through the iceberg field.

Stiles tensed when he heard someone walk up behind him, but didn’t turn around.

“How long are we going to just ignore each other?” Derek asked, leaning against the railing.

Stiles shook his head. “Not now, Derek.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “Once we rescue Peter…” Stiles found himself being pulled around by the arm to face Derek, looking at him with sad eyes.

“When we rescue Peter?”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment until something seemed to catch Derek’s eye. “Shit!” He yelled, running down to the lower deck. Stiles turned to where Derek looked and gasped saw the rapids.

“For what we want most,” A voice said behind him. He jumped when Lydia appeared beside him, “there is a cost that must be paid in the end. Both of you will have to choose what it is you want, before the end.”

He frowned, not sure what she meant, but knowing he didn’t have time to think about it now. He followed Derek down to the lower deck just in time to hear Deucalion say that they were lost.

“What do you mean we’re lost?” He demanded. Deucalion chuckled.

“Logic, Mr. Stilinski. You have to be lost to find a place that no one can find. How else would no one know where it was?”

The ship started gaining speed. “All hands to stations!” Scott yelled. “Hard to port! Gather way!”

“Belay that!” Deucalion ordered.

There was a huge jerk to the deck under them and Derek ran to the bow to see what it was. “Oh my god.”

Stiles gaped when he saw it, too. There was a huge waterfall in front of them, larger than any he’d ever heard of. He scowled at Deucalion. “You’ve doomed us all!” He growled.

Deucalion glowered back. “Careful what you say. You may not live to pass this way again and these could be the last friendly words you ever hear.”

Stiles shook his head and ran over to where Derek and Scott stood at the bow. “Everyone brace yourselves!” He yelled, grabbing onto the two as the ship tipped over the edge of the falls.

 

* * *

 

It was a beach. A huge beach that turned into an endless desert. Stiles climbed out of the water and groaned. “This place sucks.” He said, helping pull some of the other crewmembers out of the tide and onto the beach. Bits of splintered wood washed up with them, reminding him just how screwed they really were. He squinted his eyes and scanned the horizon. “I don’t see Peter. I don’t see anything.”

Beside him, Deucalion chuckled. “Oh, he’s here. Davy Jones never gives back what he took.”

“None of that even matters now!” Scott yelled. He stomped over to Deucalion. “Because of you, we’re all stuck here, same as Peter. Unless you have a spare ship just laying around!”

Stiles sighed. Scott was still having a hard time accepting Deucalion coming back, distrusting and blaming him at every turn. Of course, the last time they’d encountered the pirate captain, he did kidnap Stiles, strand him and Peter on a deserted island, and tried to make Scott into a blood sacrifice. Scott had a hard time forgiving people who hurt the people he cared about. Now, however, was not the time to start an argument.

He glanced over towards the rest of their party, frowning when he noticed a line of crabs crawling across the sand…towards Lydia. He met the girl’s eyes and she smirked, holding a finger to her lips. Her gaze darted over to the sand dunes on the edge of the beach, and his jaw dropped. Sailing over the sand was _The Alpha_ and, standing at its bow was Peter Hale.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at the sight of the pirate captain. He could feel himself grinning broadly, the guilt that had lurked in his stomach since he’d sent Peter to his death disintegrating. The ship continued across the sand as easily as if it were on water until it finally hit the surf. Peter climbed down before the ship moved too far from the shore, and everyone ran to his side to see him. Stiles chuckled to himself. How many of these people would’ve believed a year ago that they’d actually be happy to see Peter Hale?

The pirate captain jumped back at the rush of people, his face full of confusion. “Peter Hale.” Deucalion smirked, stepping up to the front of the huddle. “It’s been awhile. Remember, Isla de Muerta? You shot me.”

Peter shrugged. “No, I didn’t.” His eyes caught a strawberry-blonde head amongst the crowd. “Lydia Martin. Deaton finally let you leave the shack? You lend an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Scott sighed. “He thinks we’re not real.”

“Tell me, Scott.” Peter said. “Are you here because you need my help to rescue someone out of an inane sense of moral decency?”

Scott frowned. “No, but I’m here to save _you_ out of an inane sense of moral decency.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd. “Peter,” He called when he made his way to the front. Peter’s eyes widened when they met Stiles’, and he could see that, of all of the people on that beach, he was the last person Peter expected to see. “Peter, we’re real. We’re here to save you.”

Peter backed away, still shocked as he grabbed Derek by the arm and pulled him to the side. They whispered for a few seconds before turning back around. “So,” Peter announced. “You’ve all come to rescue me. Kind of you as that is, I am the one with the ship and you all seem like the ones in need of rescuing. And I’m not sure if I’m in the mood.”

“Peter.” He glanced over at Lydia, who was glaring his way.

He shivered. “Okay, Lydia can come.” He looked over at the rest of the pirates. “I don’t need you.” He pointed at Scott, who scoffed. “Or either of you two.” He pointed to the twins. “Isaac and Boyd can come. Derek can come. Deucalion can stay here and face the irony.” Deucalion scowled back at him. “Deaton can stay. He’s creepy.” He frowned at Liam and his crew. “I don’t know you, but I guess you can come along. I need extra hands.” Then, Peter’s eyes fell on Stiles and he smirked. “Stiles Stilinski…I suppose I should be upset about being handcuffed to a mast and left for dead.” 

Beside him, Stiles could hear Derek inhale sharply. Scott’s jaw dropped, but Stiles ignored them both. “Peter. Gerard Argent has the heart of Davy Jones and control over the seas. We need your help.”

Peter’s smirk became unbearably smug. He took a step towards Stiles. “Do you?”

 “The Brethren Court has been summoned to Shipwreck Cove. You have to come.” Stiles tried to look impassive, but he could tell Peter wasn’t buying it.  That smirk was becoming more insufferable by the minute.

“Tell me, Stiles,” He purred, taking yet another step forward. Stiles felt Derek tense up beside him, but kept his eyes on Peter. “Why do I need any of you?”

It was Stiles’ turn to smirk. “We know where we’re going.” He nodded towards Deucalion, who held the charts up with a grin. Peter’s smirk dropped.

* * *

 

_“If you make decisions without me, how can I trust you?”_

_Stiles sighed. “You can’t.”_

 

Peter waited for Derek to stomp off to slink out of the shadow of the hold. Stiles was slumped down on the steps, his head in his hands, and Peter felt a bit of déjà vu. He leaned against the column beside the stairs and sighed.

“I don’t like saying ‘I told you so’, but, in this case…”

Stiles raised his head to glare at Peter. “I thought I’d be the last person you’d want to be around.”

Peter grinned. “You’d think so, and yet…” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I did warn you about Derek. You’re both too different. Derek takes you not telling him about killing me as a breach of trust, when you really did it to protect him from the guilt he would inevitably feel if he knew.”

“Why aren’t you upset?”

Peter shrugged and walked over to sit by him. “While I was trapped in Davy Jones’ Locker, I thought hard about what you did, and I realized something. I wasn’t upset with you.” Stiles raised a surprised eyebrow. “I know. Shocking, isn’t it? I should be livid, ready to kill you out of revenge, but really, it made me realize that there’s even more to you that I originally anticipated. You’re definitely not like Scott or Derek. You are a pirate.” A small smile appeared on Stiles’ face and Peter couldn’t resist. He leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Stiles inhaled sharply, but didn’t pull away as Peter moved closer to deepen the kiss. Stiles’ hands moved to Peter’s shoulders, moving to touch every bit of torso his hands could. Then, Peter was pushed away.

“What was that?” Stiles panted. Peter grinned at the hazy look in his eyes, his slightly-bruised lips, his blush-tinted cheeks. 

“I think you know.” He answered, grabbing Stiles’ hands and pulling him closer. “I think you’ve known since the moment we met.”

Stiles pulled away and jumped to his feet. “No. You’re wrong.”

“You like to think you love Derek, and maybe you do, but he doesn’t make you feel the same way I do.”

Stiles frowned, but didn’t respond, so Peter pushed up from the stairs and walked closer to him. Stiles tried to move away, but only succeeded in backing against a wall. Smirking, Peter leaned in so his lips brushed against his ear.

“You finally got a taste of it. Come back when you’re ready to admit you want more.” Stiles shivered at his words, and a wave of satisfaction flowed through him. He backed off and took the stairs back up to the deck, leaving Stiles still leaning against the wall, panting.

* * *

 

Night had finally fallen and the ship crept over black water.  The silence over the sea was unnerving, the starless sky overhead eerie. The crewmembers sat around the deck, unable to sleep, unable to relax, unable to do almost anything while trapped in the cursed waters past World’s End. The silence was broken by a shout.

“OH MY GOD!” Ethan jumped away from where he was leaned against the railing. Scott, Derek, Aiden, Deucalion and Peter ran over to see what had startled him. Swimming around in the water below were what looked like…people. Wisps of people, floating more than screaming really, their mouths open in soundless screams.

“That’s…disturbing.” Peter commented. Derek nodded in agreement, taking a step away from the railing.

“What are they?” Scott asked with a frown.

“They are the souls of those who have passed at sea.” They all turned to see Deaton standing behind them. “They’re lost forever, trying to find their way.”

“That’s horrible.” Scott gasped. “Isn’t there something that can be done for them?”

Deaton shook his head. “As of now, there isn’t.”

“They should be in the care of Davy Jones.” A voice growled. Scott jumped back when he saw Lydia right beside him, looking down at the damned souls. “That was the task given to him by Calypso, his love and the goddess of the sea.” She explained. “He was supposed to ferry those who had died at sea and, in return, he could come ashore once every ten years to be with the one he loved. But he was corrupted. Now, he’s more a monster than a man.”

Derek frowned. “He wasn’t always like he is?”

Lydia glanced over at him, her eyes glowing with tears. “No. His name was Jackson Whittmore. And he was a man…once.”

“Look!” Aiden pointed out over the water, where small dots of light were appearing. “There are boats heading our way.”

Derek pulled out his pistol, but Deaton held out a hand. “They’re not threats to us. We’re as much of ghosts to them as they are to us.”

“It’s best to just let them be.” Deucalion said, leaning away from the railing.

The boats began floating by, each one with a lantern at the end that illuminated the faces of the passengers. In one boat, a pair of twin girls in elegant dresses sat hand-in-hand. An old woman dressed in black sat in another, a smile on her faces as she waited anxiously to land and see her loved ones. And in the boat closest to the ship–

“Dad!” Stiles came running over to the railing, a huge grin across his face. “I can’t believe we’re back already. Dad!” He waved down at his father. Peter’s stomach plunged and his mind was already filled with sorrow for the Sheriff’s son.

“Stiles.” he said, shaking his head. “We’re not back yet.”

The look on Stiles’ face was positively heart-shattering. “Dad?” He croaked, walking along the rail to stay with the boat. “Dad!”

The Sheriff looked up at his son and frowned. “Stiles? You aren’t dead, are you?”

Stiles shook his head, his eyes glistening with tears.

“I think I might be. I was arrested after I helped you escape…I was forced to help the Argents. Gerard had a chest…there was a heart inside it.”

“Dad, please come aboard.” Stiles begged. “You can sail back with us.”

“Gerard told me…” The Sheriff continued. “He told me that if you stab the heart, your heart has to take its place. He said the Flying Dutchman has to have a captain. Such a stupid thing to die for…”

Stiles ran across the deck to grab a coil of rope and rushed back to throw the end to his father. “Grab the rope! Dad, please!”

The Sheriff just stared at the rope and continued on his way. “I don’t think I told you this enough, but I love you so much. And I’ve always been so proud of you, kid.”

“No!” Stiles jumped up on the railing.

“He can’t leave the ship, or he’ll be lost!” Deaton shouted. Peter and Derek ran over to grab him just as Stiles let go. They held fast on his arms and pulled him back in, despite his screams and sobs of “Let me go! He needs me!”

Stiles kicked and fought his way free, but Peter wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him back and, by the time he fought to break away again, the boats had disappeared.

Peter looked over at Deaton. “Is there a way?”

He shook his head. Lydia walked over to Stiles and placed a calming hand on his head. “He’s at peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on Stiles being the Pirate King now, and then I'm going to work on the ending and then I'm going to write a story from Scott and Derek's POV. I already know how it will end, but I have a question:
> 
> Which pairing do you want as the endgame: Steter or Sterek?


End file.
